Adventures Of Logan Hearse
by JLS021894
Summary: This is an american version of Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

'SLAM' the door went as a kid was pushed out. "And if you ever come back here again Logan Hearse I will personally kill you." The kid known as Logan grabbed his stuff from the ground and slowly walked off into the night. As he walked he kept seeing strange illusions of a tiger. 'Why would a tiger be in the city.' he thought as he found a bench and sat down.

A few minutes later something strange happened. The tiger came up to him and turned into human. Logan was scared of the tiger-person so he jumped off of the bench. "WWWWHHAAATT are you." he said. The tiger-woman looked at him and said. " I your friend am a wizard of the USA school of wizardry. I have been following you since last night and have seen you have the power of a wizard. But I must know how old you are?" Logan looked at her and said "four-teen". "Well you are mighty tall to be four-teen. So shall you come with me to the school." Logan nodded his head and grabbed her hand cause she held it out to him. The woman said some weird words and they disappeared into the night.

When they got done teleporting they were in a street with shops all around. "Welcome to Columbus Way. You will get all your school supplies here." She said as she put her hands in her cloak. "How shall I buy anything I have no money." he said as he looked around for a bank. The witch looked at him. "How much U.S. Dollars do you have." she said as she started to walk.

Logan caught up to her and said "2,000 dollars." Well the look on the witch's face dropped."Well you have enough to last you three years in the wizarding world. I will take you to the bank and get your wizard money." Well after a few minutes of walking they came up to the bank. They both walked in and saw a bunch of ghosts. "They're ghosts?" Logan asked as he starred at the ghosts. The witch looked at him "Oh,yea forgot to tell you but these take the place of what scares you the most. To me they are muggles." she replied. Logan went up to the ghosts and placed the money in a slot. After a few minutes later he had a golden pouch full of bronze,gold,and silver coins.

When he walked back to the witch he looked at her. "So what are muggles and what do I need for the school year." Logan asked. The witch looked down on him. "Muggles are non-wizard people and it depends on what you are taking."The witch said as she walked to a table in the bank. The witch and Logan sat down at the table. The witch reached in her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper."What classes do you want to take?" asked. Logan reached for the paper and looked at it. After a good minute looking at it he finally knew what it said.

_The classes are as listed._

_Potions,Charms,Healing,Flying,Animagus,Apparition,Runes,Defense Against Dark Arts,and Transfiguration._

Logan looked at the witch and said "All of them." The witch never heard the words before nodded and looked back at the same paper.The words dissapeared and it now read

_Welcome to the Mayflower School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Here is a list of your needs._

_A wand,2 sets of robes, winter robes,wand scabbard,dragon hide gloves,any cauldron,a broom,and the works of the books._

The witch looked at him " I will get your cauldron,broom,and books and you get the rest." Logan nodded and the witch stood up and walked out the door. He then stood up and walked out the door.

The first store he saw was a pet store. He walked in and saw a bunch of different animals. After minutes of looking he saw one he wanted. He then walked to the desk and rang the bell. Out of nowhere a person came and looked at him. " May I help you sir." the clerk asked. Logan nodded and said " I would like the yellow and red bird on the stand." The clerk knew which one he was talking about and said " The Irish Pheonix. That is a good one." He said as he flicked his wand and the Irish Pheonix came to him." Would you like the set to go with him." The clerk asked. Logan nodded and the clerk flicked his wand again and a small box appeared. " That will be 2 gold coins and a silver." Logan handed him the money and took the pheonix and put the box in his pocket.When he walked out he saw the clothing store a few stores down.'Might as well get my clothes while I see it. Logan started after his robes.

When Logan arrived at the store he walked in and got the clerk to help him.After he picked out he robes he paid the clerk. The clerk put his stuff in a small box and handed it to him.Logan took it and left the store. He then walked around for a minute before seeing the wand shop.He walked in and picked the wand he liked. "The wand maker looked at him and said " 12 inch oak wood dragon heart string. That is a good one. Give it a flick." Logan being listening to the clerk he flicked the wand and a scabbard came to him. He then paid for his stuff and put the wand in it's scabbard and put that on his belt.

He walked out the store to find the witch. "Where shall we go now miss." Logan asked. The witch looked at him and said "You need a place to sleep so I will take you to the best pub in all of Columbus Way." Logan and the witch walked to the pub.

Sorry but my computer is shutting down a lot so this is the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

The door to the pub opened and a fresh aroma rush to Logan. The witch and Logan walked to the bartender. " So Mike you got any rooms for my friend Logan to stay in until school starts?" she asked the bartender. Mike looked at her and nodded. Mike grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down _Room 116_. _2 silver a night._ Logan looked at the paper and nodded. "How long will I be here" Logan asked the witch. She replied "2 weeks. You may want to get a summer job here since you can't go back to the orphange." Logan nodded and asked the bartender for a job. After a few minutes Logan went to his room and put his stuff down.There was a knock on the door then it opened. It was the witch. " You may want to get ready for your job." she said as she walked down to the pub.When Logan put his stuff up he went downstairs.

Logan went to ask Mike what he was supposed to do when he was stopped by a younger kid. "Hey mister.Can you play a game with me." Logan looking at the boy replied. " Not right now but when I am off we will." The boy nodded and walked off.Logan went to talk to Mike who looked at him and said " You clean tables and take orders." Logan understanding what he meant went to clean a now empty table. He looked at the other cleaner who looked back and mouthed the words._ Meet me in back room on our break._ Logan gave him the ok sign and finished cleaning the table.He found a 2 bronze piece tip.He took it and put it in his pocket since he left his pouch rapped up in his clothes. After hours of work and plenty of tips it was finally break time.

When Logan walked back in the break room it was empty until a candle was lit and Logan saw the other cleaner. Logan walked up to the cleaner and said "Hello my name is Logan Hearse what is yours." The cleaner looked back and replied. "Jacob but you can call me Jacky. I noticed how you actually cleaned up with your body and not magic.There is easier ways to clean you know." Logan being surprised looked at Jacky " Well I just found out today I am a wizard." Jacky not knowing what to say just nodded and set up the lesson. "I guess I will teach you your first lesson.Lucky you have me or you would have to wait till school started.

Jacky explained to Logan the proper words and wand movement.After Logan tried it a couple of times it was time to go back to work. When Logan and Jacky stepped out Jacky said "I am going to be nice and let you take this shift." Logan not knowing what to say nodded his head. His first table was close to the sink. Logan thought the word "_Cleanfis" _ and flicked his wand the dishes flew in the sink and the table was wiped off. Then he walked over to get the tip.There was only ten minutes left and two tables left. Logan wanted to try something so he thought the words "_Dos Cleanfis" _ Both the tables were cleaned so he went to get the tips. When he collected them Jacky came by and started to walk off when Logan stopped him. "This is for letting me take your shift" Logan said as he reached in his left pocket and pulled out ten bronze pieces. Jacky shook his head but Logan told him to take them.Jacky did and went to sweep the room.

Logan went to take a seat at the bar.When the little kid appeared out of no where."Now can you play with me." The little boy asked. Logan nodded his head and said "Do you like card games." The little boy nodded and reached for a set of cards behind the bar. A hour had passed and it was almost time for him to sleep when he looked at the little boy was fast asleep. There was a knock at the window so Logan went to open it. A owl flew in with a letter in it's mouth. Logan took the letter and it read.

_Dear Mr. Hearse _

_I am glad to hear you have got a job until school starts.The witch you were with will be one of your teachers.She will come and check on you before school starts.Since you are now a first year you can cast these spells listed out side of the school.Refilla, summenin,cleanfis,and repairig.You shall ask Jacky about them."_

_Your Headmaster,_

_ Huned Yuter._

Logan went to find Jacky to show him the letter.Logan finally found him in the break room.He showed Jacky the note and Jacky showed him the proper wand movements. Logan who was tired from working and learning went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

That night Logan had dreams about him turning into different animals and people. Logan woke from the dream to relieze it to was really happening. He looked at the clock. ' Wow only 2 in the morning.' he thought. Four hours had passed and Logan was able to contoll his powers to turn into any land animal he saw.Jonathan turned into a spider and snuck out the door to find Jacky.

He later found Jacky and landed on his shoulder."Hey Jacky." Logan said as he sat on his shoulder.Jacky hearing Logan's voice turned around and almost threw Logan off. " Hey that hurt." Logan said as he bit Jacky's neck.Jacky looked on his shoulder "How did you do that." he asked. Logan explained what happened. Jacky looked at him "Holy cow you are an aminamorphus." Logan looked at him. "A what?" Logan asked.Jacky explained to him what it was. "So I can turn into any animal." Logan asked.Jacky nodded and walked off to do his job.

The first week flew by fast.Logan collecting the tips and him training his powers.Logan was now able to turn into fish and reptiles he has saw. One day Mike came up to Logan and said. "You are free for the day." then turned and walked away. Logan sat down at the bar and looked at the witches and wizards. He turned into a spider and walked to the wall and climbed up it. He walked around the roof and saw a huge catalog on an empty table. Logan jumped down and turned into himself and looked at the catalog. It had a bunch of wizard stuff in it.

Logan took the catalog and saw a bunch of stuff in it.He took it to the bar and pulled a piece of paper.He found a lot of stuff he liked and wrote the serial numbers down. Mike saw him writing and looked at him and said "You can have it.It is last month's." Logan nodded and said "Thank you." and went back to writing. A few hours past and he was finally through with it.To make sure he got what he wanted he wrote the items down._ A black bedding set, two treasure boxes, ten quills, red,black,green,blue ink,shoulder bag,and a box of pheonix treats._ He called for his Thunder.He cam and Logan gave him the letter and a poch with the money in it.Thunder flew out the window to the store.

Finally the package came and Thunder was on the package.A man from the store was pushing it to make sure it got to Logan.The owner of the store shrunk them and put them in the shoulder bag.Thunder flew to him and landed on his shoulder.Jonathan and Thunder went to his room and slept for the night.

The last week he was there went by fast.Logan got good-bye presents and everything.The last night he would spend the people threw a party for him.When the party was over Logan put all his presents in his trunk and walked out.Even tho it was 12 in the and night the air was still warm. Logan lifted his wand up and blue sparks flew out of his wand.Within seconds a boat came down the road. The captain helped him on and off they went to the Mayflower School of Witchcraft and Wizardy.


	4. Chapter 4

The first day on the ship was hard.The captain told Logan where they were going.He then showed Logan where everything was.He finally looked at Logan and asked "How come I never have seen you here before." Logan looked at the Captain and replied "I am new here." The captain nodded and walked off to the first year coriddors. Logan walked in his room to find his stuff and a letter from a Mrs.Grovel

_ Dear Mr.Hearse_

_ Now that you are on the ship I take it you have learned a few spells.The headmaster told me about them.You are mighty lucky most students can't perfom them until they get to school.I would also suggest using your power to get a round faster.Incase I haven't told you yet I am the witch who helped you when you learned about your power._

_You teacher,_

_ Mrs.Grovel_

Logan put the note down and looked around.'This could work for me' he thought.Logan laid down so he could recharge his power.Logan walked down the hall then turned to a spider.He was walking on the ceiling for a few minutes when he saw a boy around his age. He jumped off the ceiling and turned to himself.He landed infront of the boy. The boys got to know each other's name. Logan asked "You want to come to my room I have a radio." Josh looked at Logan "Sure" he said as he started walking.

When Logan got to his room he saw his Pheonix Thunder and opened the door.Josh sat down in the chair and pulled a book out and threw it to Logan.Josh explained what it was and how to use it. "So if we are in different classes we can talk to each other." Logan asked.Josh nodded and took his out.

Later Logan and Josh and dinner in their room. "So can you perform any spells." Logan asked as he looked at Josh.Josh shook his head. "Other than the one to summon the ship no." They both laughed.Josh fell asleep in the chair and left Logan awake listening to the radio.

When Josh woke up Logan was still listening to the radio.Logan got his catalog out and looked through it again. "I hope we can pick roommates."Logan said as he showed Josh the catalog. "We will and we can't get nothing." Josh replied.Logan looked at him "Why not." Josh looked at him and said. "I am broke". "That is not to worry.I have money coming to me everyday." Logan said as he reached for his money pouch. The ship came to a sudden stop. "What happened" Josh asked. "The ship is in port." Logan replied.

While the ship was in port Logan sent Thunder to get a new catalog and sent the subscription form to get them every month.Logan gave the old book to Josh."Maybe we can get some job's while we are in and get some money." Logan said. Josh liked the idea and nodded. The boys went back to sleep till the next day so they could try to get job's.


	5. Chapter 5

Josh looked out the window "Why did we port." Josh asked as he sat back down in the chair.Logan looked out the window and points and says "See kids are coming on.". Logan got in his trunk and took out his cloak and put it on. "Great new kids.I wonder what year." Logan studied them more. "They dont look to old"

Josh saw one of the new kids coming to the door.He went and opened it and said "Hey what is your name." The boy looked at Josh. "The name is Arik Adams,yours." Josh looked at Arik."Josh Wilen.This is my friend Logan Hearse." Josh said pointing to Logan. "Hello Arik." Logan said. "Nice to meet you both" Arik smiled. "You wanna stay here.We have room." Josh said showing him the empty beds. "Sure,thanks." Arik replied. "Arik you can have the bed on the left" said Logan.

Josh looked at Arik. "What year are you." Arik shrugged "First year,got held back." Josh asked "Do you know what classes we have." Arik said "No.Never paid attention." Logan looked at the boys. "I am taking all of them" Logan said. Arik and Josh looked at him.

Just as Josh was about to say something but an owl flew in with two letters in it's mouth and dropped them then flew out.The letters opened up and read

_Dear student_

_ We are in need of your classes._

Arik looked at his "What the heck." he muttered as he picked his up.Josh picked his up.Arik and Josh said at the same time. "All of them." Josh looked at Arik "So are you going to room with us when we get to the school." Josh asked. Arik looked at the boys . "Yea.That would be cool."

A few minutes later the boys were asleep except Josh.A girl walked up to Josh and asked "Do you mind if I stay here until school." Josh nodded his head and asked. "What is your name.Mine is Josh Wilen." The girl replied "Mireille but my friends call me Mire. Nice to meet you Josh.So what is there to do around here." Arik woke up and looked at the girl "Hi I am Arik." the girl replied "I am Mire" Arik nodded and read a book.

A hour later the captain came over and said

"_Hello students I am your captain.There are some storms up ahead so we are staying here till it passes.You may get off the boat and go and look around."_

Logan woke up and said "Are we going". The group nodded and they walked out to the port.


	6. Chapter 6

Logan woke up because of the Captain.He heard the message and grabbed his money and walked out.The first place he went was a Quiddicth store. When he walked in he saw the clerk and asked "What is Quidditch." The clerk looked at him and then explained to him what it was. Jonathan looked at the posters of the teams and saw the Fitchgburg Finches area. He bought everything they had of the Fitchburg Finches , a manual to take care of his broom,and a broom care kit.

He used the spell _reducing _on everything but the Finches Quidditch Robe and a Finches pin to wear.He put them on before he left the store.When he walked out the Quidditch store he put the stuff his his shoulder bag.While he walked down the street he made a map of the port.He then saw something that would be good. A candy store. Logan walked in the Candy store and bought two trolleys full of different candy.He paid then shrunk them and put them in his pocket.

When he got back to the ship he walked to his room to find everyone asleep.He then took out the trolleys and brought them to orginal size.He then sat on his bed and looked at all the Quiddicth stuff he bought. He bought a red and white trunk,red and white flags,quills,inks,notebooks,a backpack,cards,card carrier,boots,goggles,gloves,bed assecerories,and three books about them.

The next day came and Logan woke up before anyone and waited for them to get up.When they finnaly did they was surprised. "When did you get all this Logan." Arik asked. "When you was asleep yesterday." Logan replied. "I hear we are going to be here for five days so I am going to get a job." Arik looked at him.'That ain't a bad idea' he thought. Josh thought the same thing. "When you going to port." they asked at the same time. Logan explained to them the plan and they agreed.They took their share of candy and left Meri her share.Logan wrote a note to her explaining where they were.

When the trio stepped off Logan went straight to the Quidditch Shop, Josh went to the Candy Shop and Arik went to the pub.They all got jobs at the stores they wanted. Logan went to the brooms and started to clean them when the Captain of the Finches walked up to him. "Hey. The manager told me about what you did yesterday. I didn't believe him. No one likes us much anymore.Only the old people like us because we play by the old rules."

Logan looked at him and introduced himself. The Captain was about to say his name but Logan said "I know who you are." The captain told him to follow him so he did.Maximus Brankovitch III talked to the manager.The manager paid him for the day and walked off.Maximus Brankovitch III led Logan to their headquarters.While they was there Logan got all their adresses so he could talk to them and a Thunderbolt with the team signatures on it and the team colors.He also received pictures and everything else he didn't have.Maximus Brankovitch III told him if he everneeded anything to send him an owl and he would get it.Logan said his good byes and Maximus Brankovitch III helped him get his stuff to the ship. "If you are ever looking for a team to play with you are welcome here." Maximus Brankovitch III said. "Oh,by the way here are season tickets." Logan took them and thanked Maximus Brankovitch III .

Logan met the guys back at the pub.Logan showed them the tickets and they gasped. "So we are in the U.S." Josh said. They counted their money each had around enough to get a week worth of food.Logan went to the bank and opened an account their.He put all his money in there which was about 1k.The ghosts gave him a coin that said how much was in his bank.The ghost told him to give it to the clerk and they would subtract and give back on that coin.

Logan walked out and went back to his work.Logan mostly sat around the store most of the day when it was closing time he helped the manager lock up.Logan then headed to the ship.They told Mire about their jobs.The next week flew by fast cause everyone having a job.


	7. Chapter 7

Even tho the trio had to leave their jobs there was good things about leaving.Logan looked at his Finch calender. "Guys, today is the day we get off this tin can." Logan said. The boys not paying attention to what he said "No" then they realized what he said and they screamed "YES!". The trio plus Meri had a party that day.Everyone helped each other pack up.Logan having bought so much reduced the trunk and placed them inside each other.

Logan got trollies for everyone and helped load them.When everything was loaded they sat around and waited till they could leave.Finnaly after hours of waiting the first and fifth years could get off.The fifth years wrote who was rooming with who.Logan went up to a fifth year and asked "How many to a dorm." The fifth year looked at him. "Three with animals." the fifth year replied.Logan told the fifth year who was rooming with him.

The fifth year gave him the key and adress.When they got to the house they looked around the house. "Wow.Three stories.One for each of us." Logan said. The other boys let Logan have the top,Arik had the middle,and Josh had the bottom. "Well we better get un packed since we have classes tomorrow .The trio went to their dorms and unpacked

Logan unpacked his stuff and set up his "house".When he walked ownstairs an owl was at the window.Josh being to busy un packing Logan took the letter to see it was for him.He opened it and read

_Dear Mr.Hearse_

_ I am the captain of the Minor League Quiddicth Team.I am to tell you to be at practice newxt week.If you have any gear bring it cause you willneed it._

_ Your friend,_

_Picante_

Logan put the letter in his pocket.He told Josh and Arik where and why he was going.The nodded and told him to find them a job to.

Logan saw a lot of wizards and witches walking around.He found the shopping center and looked for the Quiddicth Supply.Just his luck he walked in and talked to the manager and got the job.While he was there he heard about himself being able to play on the Minor League.

Logan looked at the group and showed them the letter."Crap.I thought it was a rumor but I guess it is true.By the way my name is Charlie."one of the kids said. Logan told him his name. Charlie said "I am the keeper of the team." Logan nodded and asked what team he liked. "Well the Finches of course." Logan looked at him. " Me e to my dorm and I'll show you some Finches stuff if you like." Charlie nodded his head and went with Logan to his dorm.

When Charlie and Logan got to Logan's dorm they went up to his story.Logan showed him the Finches room that had everything they gave him. Charlie looked at Logan. "Is that the new Thunderbolt with every signature and painted red and white for the team." Logan looked at him. "Yea the captain gave it to me cause I worked at the Quiddicth Supply and gave him excellent service and because I bought the story clean of everything Finches.It will take weeks to get the inventory back." Charlie looked at him and said. "Lucky all I have is a Nimbus 2000" Logan looked at him and said "I am not practicing with this baby." Logan said as he pulled out his plain Thinderbolt. "This is what I am training on." Charlie nodded and said. "Hey I got to go see you later." Charlie said as he walked out.

When Logan came down stairs Arik and Josh asked if they got any jobs. Logan shook his head and told them why. Arik looked at him "So they are letting you play in the Minors." he said.Logan nodded his head and said "Yea playing as the beater." Josh and Arik said at the same time "When the girls see you on the Thunderbolt all hell is coming loose.You might as well be captain next year.You will be getting all the girls this year." Logan looked at them "You are crazy"


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning the trio woke up early because they had classes that day.When everyone was awake three owls came with a letter in each mouth.Logan went to the owls and took all the letters and opened his and read it aloud.

_Your Classes are as listed_

_Animagus_

_Flying_

_Apparation_

_Charms_

_Healing_

_Potions_

_DADA_

_Transfiguration_

The other boys looked at Logan. "You are taking Pheonix level classes in your first year."Josh asked.Logan looked at him "I guess.What are you taking." Logan asked as he looked at Arik and Josh. "Same except animagus and apparation."Josh replied.Logan looked at Arik. "Same" Arik replied. "So what will you do while I am in Pheonix classes." Logan asked Arik. "Either stay here or go to study hall." replied Arik.Logan went to get his books,cauldron,and gloves then he left for class.

When he arrived to Animagus class he was the only first year there.Logan looked at the teacher but got no attention back. The teacher told the class to change their ears to an animals ears. Most students had trouble but Logan snapped his fingers and gray bunny ears appeared.

He was the only student to have done what the teacher wanted.The teacher saw how bad they were so he made them stay after class until they done it right.The only student who had done so was Logan so he got to leave early.When he walked out of class he turned his ears back to normal and grabbed the book Josh gave him.Logan wrote in it.'Hey forgot broom bring it to me before class.' As soon as the period was dotted the words vanished.Then the word 'Ok' appeared.

Logan got to Flying class early because he had to get his broom. The teacher looked at him and said "Where is your broom." Logan explained to her what happened.After he told her Josh and Arik came with the Thunderbolt.

When class started Logan was the first in the air because everyone was staring at his broom. He came back down and landed.He jumped off then the teacher came and said "See me in my office tomorrow." then she walked off.

Logan went to charms with his broom and everything.The whole class was about how and when to perform it.Then near the end he showed them.After class Logan watched the teacher leave then left to go to charms.

The first part of Charms class was getting the concept of Charms.Then they practiced the spell '_Floatative' _When Logan cast it the first time he did not get it.Nor the second,third or fourth but on the fifth it worked at the feather floated 20 feet in the air.He was the second aloud to leave but he stayed because he next class was there.When class ended the teacher changed it around and had the spell '_Marroer'_ it fixes any broken bones.Logan took notes on the spell.

An owl flew in and had a letter in it's mouth.The teacher looked at Logan."Mr.Hearse you ar eto report to the Pitch now." Logan nodded and walked out with his broom.and backpack.

When he got to the pitch everyone was wearing the Finches colors. He saw Charlie and asked why they were wearing them. "Cause our team is the Mayflower Finches." Logan nodded and went to change.When he came out he was wearing his full Quiddicth gear.He put the goggles he was wearing on the top of his head for right now.

When practice started he flipped his goggles down and got out his beater's bat and dribbled the bludger to his teammate. His teammate gave him a hand sign only a true Finches fan would know and they done the move perfect.When practice was over Picante came up to him. "Welcome to the team Hearse.May I call you Thunder Hearse because of your name and broom." Picant asked. Logan nodded and Picante went to his back and flicked his wand.His robe now said "Thunder Hearse 37"

When they left it was time for Logan to go to his job but he didn't have time to change so he went to work in his Quiddicth Robes.


	9. Chapter 9

When Logan got to work the place was pretty crowded.Logan asked one kid why they were there. The boy said "Thunder Hearse works here and is the youngest Quidditch Player in America." Logan looked at him and replied "I am Thunder Hearse".The boy looked at him and told everyone.When they saw him a bunch of girls screamed.

Logan ignored the group and went to the counter. The manager looked at him and said "Take some pictures and sign some autographs." Logan nodded and said "If you want a picture or autograph you will need to buy something first." When the last word came out the group seperated and then came back in a line. Logan took pictures and sign autographs after they paid for their stuff then they left.

When the students were gone the manager came out "Wow,you sure can get people to buy stuff.So how would you like to be a ble to sell stuff around the school for the students and I will take care of the Adults." Logan nodded and said "Sure." When Logan said that the manager pulled out a catalog and a coin like they gave him at the bank in Flinchburg.The manager showed him how to put money on the coin. "Thank you,sir" Logan replied as the manager was finished showing him.The manager looked at him "Call me Alfron" the manager said. Logan nodded at walked out and went home.

When he got there Arik and Josh gave him the homework and noted he missed.Logan told them about the practice and worl.Josh looked at him and said "You are the first ever first year to play in America" Logan nodded and put the catalog down. Arik watched Logan put the catalog down " You care if I looked at that." he asked.Logan nodded and gave Arik the catalog. "You might want to get a job." Logan told Arik as he went to his room to finish his homework.

When Logan came back down no one was there.Logan put his homework in his bag.Logan looked at the window and saw another owl. 'Great what could someone want now.' he thought as he walked to the owl.When Logan took the letter there was a knock on the door. Logan put the letter on the table and opened the door.

When he opened it Maximus Brankovitch III stood at his door and walked in "Hey Logan I heard you play on a pro level.I just wanted to tell you that when summer comes you are free to play with us." Logan nodded and then Maximus Brankovitch III walked in. Logan nodded at said "So how is the team." Maximus Brankovitch III looked at him "One of our beaters are in the hospital" Logan nodded and said "Sorry" and got Maximus Brankovitch III and himself a drink.Logan and Maximus Brankovitch III talked for a few then Maximus Brankovitch III left. "Bye I hop I see you in the summer."

When Arik and Josh came back they told Logan that they had jobs. Logan asked what they were and josh said he was a clerk for the candy shop and Arik told him he was guitarist for a local band that plays at the pub. Logan nodded at told them about his day since they left. The trio went to sleep since it was around ten at night.


End file.
